


Service

by LadyRedHeart



Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Nudity, Hand Jobs, Lolita, Loss of Virginity, Lost Bet, Naked in public, Non-Consensual Bondage, Recording, Reverse Rape, Rope Bondage, Sex Tape, Step-Sibling Incest, Steph just needs to stop, Threesome - F/F/M, child pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: After Steph, due to losing a game to Sora and Shiro...again, gets humiliated in public, she has to service Sora as per the conditions of the game. But, things don't go quite as Sora planned...





	Service

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I am doing requests!  
> If you like my work, and would like me to try writing about a certain ship, well, I'd be happy to, so long as I know the characters enough to write confidently about them!  
> You can also provide me a certain scenario, as I'm comfortable writing about almost anything!  
> So please, don't be afraid to ask!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ^///^

History had repeated itself.  
Stephanie stood, her entire face red, clad in nothing but a small apron that thankfully went down the back as well, as Sora had let her stay covered until ‘everything was revealed all at once’ as he said. She was in the street, and just like before, people were staring and pointing, mothers covering their children's’ eyes, but who still saw her, watching in both fascination and anticipation.  
Stephanie had hoped that her practice and newly-gained skill would have helped get her at least a single victory, which she would’ve been happy with, but they still won, and she was once again almost naked in the street. Last time, she said something to them that stopped Shiro from taking her clothes and leaving her naked, but she knew she wouldn’t be so lucky this time.  
At least this time she wasn’t a dog.  
They continued walking, towards the place of the last game, as Sora and Shiro agreed to stop if she won once. Stephanie has to win this, for the sake of both her pride and dignity. They went into the cavern, being let in without identification, since they were the kings and everyone knew them. They were going to play darts. The terms had been laid down, though Shiro didn’t know them at all, as Sora, wanting to keep a surprise, only whispered them to Stephanie. Shiro knew it would be fun though, based on Stephanie’s expression afterwards. If Stephanie managed to win though, they owed her a favor, which scared them, as they believed she would probably make them work, and she knew she had great power over them with one favor, as long as she asked for the right thing.  
They began, everyone staring both at their kings playing a game, and because of Stephanie’s attire. They would get five darts, and highest score wins.  
Of course, Sora and Shiro got bullseye four out of five times, Shiro missing barely the fifth time, due to a sneeze, but it was still unbelievably close. So, Sora and Shiro, unsurprisingly, won. Stephanie fell to her knees, already holding a mental funeral for her dignity. She already felt herself being compelled to go outside. She looked up to see Shiro holding her phone, as she believed it was called. She knew it had the ability to capture events and play them back, so she started crying. She stood, head down, and walked out, Sora, Shiro, and the rest of the people in the tavern following her.  
She stopped in the middle of the crowded street, still sobbing. Onlookers looked on in pity, but a lot of anticipation. She took a deep breath, reached behind her, and began undoing the straps of the apron, slipping it off her shoulders, dropping it to her ankles, and stepped out of it, kicking it aside. Stephanie heard a noise, and looked over to see Shiro had begun recording.  
Sora, as well as every other male, and Shiro, drooled as they stared at the naked girl in front of them. Her large breasts bounced slightly as she turned in a circle, so as to let everyone see everything. Her nipples had hardened from the sudden exposure to the chill air, and her ass was smooth and spotless. From her crotch sprouted curly red hairs, her exposed pussy arousing every man who saw it, as well as Shiro, just a bit.  
Stephanie couldn’t cover herself, due to the agreement. She was about to act on the next part of the agreement.  
“A-any child who is curious of my body may come up and touch it.” She choked out. Sora has wanted the children to experience this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.  
The children excitedly ran away from their mothers and fathers, and rushed at the defenseless girl. She braced herself as a dozen tiny hands grabbed onto her ass, her breasts, and even her crotch. She gasped at the contact of foreign hands on the most private areas of her body. This was what she gets for thinking she could ever beat Sora and Shiro.  
They grabbed and rubbed her body all over, into every crack and crevice. They roamed for a bit, before Sora finally, mercifully, shooed them away. He had Stephanie do a final turn before leading her back to the castle, gaining more viewers as they walked, a lot of them staring at her swaying ass.  
They finally reached the castle after what felt to Stephanie like hours, and made their way to the bedroom, for one of the other requirements of losing. Sora and Shiro sat in the bed, and Stephanie sat on the floor, on her knees, tears leaking from her eyes, her head down, her face burning red.  
“Steph…” Shiro said softly, and Stephanie looked up at her. “Your ass...it looks very nice...when you walk…” Stephanie somehow blushed even harder at this statement.  
“Now, let's get to it already.” Sora said, standing again, his eyes filled with excitement and constantly roaming over Stephanie’s body. Stephanie began crying harder at the idea of what she was about to do. “Now, service me!” Sora said enthusiastically. Shiro turned to look at her brother wide-eyed.  
“Brother, that’s really naughty…” she said, but she smiled and held up her phone again. Sora looks at her in confusion. Stephanie felt her body move on its own, and she began tugging at Sora’s pants, causing him to leap back.  
“Woah! What are you doing?!” He shouted as Stephanie crept towards him.  
“You asked her...to service you…” Shiro said.  
“Yeah! As in, serve me, like a naked maid! So what is she doing?!” He asked.  
“She is servicing you…servicing your body…” Shiro exclaimed. After a moment, Sora’s eyes widened in understanding.  
“But, I can't let you see that!” He said, but she shook her head.  
“It’s...too late…” she said, grinning mischievously as she pressed record.  
“No! Steph, stop!” he said to the approaching Stephanie.  
“I can’t. The rules have already been laid down.” she answered. She grabbed him and held him down. As she began pulling down his pants again.  
“That’s bullshit! Why does it follow your idea or service and not mine?!” he said as Steph finished pulling his pants off.  
“It’s my idea of service, too…” Shiro said, and Sora turned to glare at her.  
“Do you...do you want all your clothes off…?” Stephanie asked, shuddering at the question.  
“I mean, in this situation, I would say yes, but-” he said, but stopped as his shirt was thrust over his head, and then off, before being tossed aside. Shiro stared at anticipation at the bulge that came from Sora’s boxers. Stephanie reached for it.  
“No, stop!” Sora said, trying to back away, but Stephanie was faster, and she grabbed his boxers and pulled, the boxers getting snagged on his erection for only a moment before his boxers flew off, his dick springing our, which he quickly covered his hands, but Shiro has seen it, and was starting to drool a little herself.  
“I…wanna see…” Shiro said, and Stephanie went to comply, grabbing Sora’s hands, before pulling them away, gasping as she took in his dick. She had never seen one before, so it was strange and slightly disgusting to her. Shiro immediately zoomed in on the throbbing member, licking her lips as she felt a slight stirring down below.  
Stephanie blushed as she thought about what she was about to do. Despite knowing very little about sex and pleasing a man this way, due to the covenants, she was filled with the knowledge she needed to “service” him. She reached for his dick, but the hand she had let go of shot back to it, and Stephanie knew it would be a problem.  
“Shiro, help me tie him up.” She said, and Shiro immediately leapt up, ran to one of the closets, and pulled rope out. Stephanie looked at her in bewilderment. “Why do you have rope in the closet?!” She asked.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Shiro answered, bringing over the rope.  
“Oh, fuck no. This is NOT gonna turn into some BDSM shit!” Sora said, but his argument was no use, as Shiro and Stephanie grabbed him and pulled him to the bed, tying his hands to the frame. He struggled to cover himself, and felt Shiro’s unbreakable stare on his dick.  
“This is rape!” Reverse rape, even!” Sora shouted.  
“What?” Stephanie asked.  
“Reverse Rape…is a term in our world...it’s when a girl…rapes a guy…” Shiro explained.  
“I-it’s not rape!” Stephanie stuttered. “He technically asked for it!”  
“It’s still rape, because I didn’t mean for this!” Sora shouted. In all honesty, he’d be ecstatic to be in this situation, especially with Stephanie, but the problem was that Shiro was watching the whole thing, which as her older brother, he did not want, for multiple reasons.  
Stephanie gulped, and began reaching forward as Shiro quickly lifted the phone back up to resume recording. Closing her eyes, Stephanie grabbed onto Sora’s dick, and gasped. She hadn’t had an idea of what it would feel like, but this had not been it, if she had. It felt soft, yet hard, the veins feeling odd themselves, along with the member’s slight throbbing. As she grabbed it, and lightly squeezed. Sora let out a small moan. Stephanie cringed in slight disgust as she opened her eyes, not because it was Sora, but because this whole thing was repulsive to her. And yet, she felt herself wanting this. She knew it was the stupid “fall in love with me” thing increasing her emotions, but this time, it didn’t mitigate all of the disgust.  
She stared at the throbbing dick in her hand as she began running her hand up and down, stroking it with her thumb as she pumped it. Sora started morning, and Shiro watched, with the biggest grin Stephanie had ever seen. It scared her a little. She got faster, pumping more and more, Sora lurching, his virgin body going insane from this amazing feeling he had never before experienced. Adding to it was the fact that he had not masturbated since coming to Disboard. He knew he would likely not last long.  
Then, the pleasure increased.  
Grabbing her breasts, Stephanie wrapped them around his dick, in what was called a “tit sandwich” back on Earth. She began moving her breasts up and down, facilitating the same motion she had with her hand. She cringed, as the tip of his dick was inches from her face.  
Sora gasped and shook. The softness of her breasts felt so good on his dick, and he moaned, unable to concentrate on anything else. And this wasn’t even sex!  
Before long, the pleasure reached a boiling point, and Sora climaxed, sending cum flying into Stephanie’s face and breasts, making her jump in surprise and disgust. Shiro watched, neither Sora nor Stephanie noticing that she had moved one of her hands to her crotch, imitating the movements she had read in books.  
Sora was panting, his dick starting to grow a tiny bit flaccid.  
“Steph, keep going.” Shiro urged, and both Steph and Sora looked at her in confusion, where she had removed her hand for the time being.  
“But, I already...climaxed.” Sora said between breaths.  
“You can go again...brother...you should experience this...to the fullest...while you can.” Shiro said. She pointed at Steph, and then her own mouth. Sora and Steph’s eyes widened in understanding, and Steph moved her breasts away, feeling her body bend down against her will.  
“B-but you’ve already “serviced” me, and I’ve never done it twice in a row!” Sora protested.  
“Brother...you’ve been dry...all this time...you have a lot of fuel.” Shiro said. “Plus, I command it.” she smiled.  
Sora growled. He could imagine Tet laughing at him from above. He was about to protest again, but a feeling ten times better than before suddenly shot through him, and he looked to see Steph removing her lips from the tip of his dick, where she had placed a soft kiss. She came back, and kissed again, and again, all over the head of his dick. He moaned and gasped, overwhelmed by the stimulation. She continued down his shaft, the crinkling of her small nose somehow making him even more aroused.  
Then, she licked it.  
Sora was astounded. Every new feeling was far better than the last. Steph licked up and down the shaft like it was a popsicle. She continued licking, going all over it, not a single piece of skin avoiding her, until she stuck it in her mouth, putting it in all the way to its base, cringing as his pubic hairs touched her face. She pulled it out and back in again as she sucked, wrapping her tongue around it. As Sora was about to climax once again, a soft voice stopped them both.  
“Stop…” Shiro said quietly. She lowered the phone and looked up. “Tet...can I ask...for a favor?” Steph and Sora stared at her in confusion, before with a flash, Tet actually appeared.  
“Heeeey ♥” he said as he floated in front of Shiro.  
“Tte...can you-?” she started to ask, but he held up a hand.  
“Say no more, I will do it! Go have fun!” he said, grabbing the phone. Shiro nodded with a smile, and strode over to the very confused Sora and Steph. “I’ll try to keep ‘recording’, as you say, but I must say I don’t completely understand how this thing works.” Tet said, holding up the phone.  
“Move two fingers to zoom.” Shiro said, and Tet did as she said, and let out an “ooooh” as he unzoomed. “Alright, got it!” he said, and held it up again.  
“Excuse me, but what the hell is happening?” Sora held up a hand as he asked. Then, his eyes widened as Shiro strode back towards them, slipping off her top, revealing a white training bra. “Sh-shiro! What are you doing?!” he asked as she then slipped off her skirt, revealing her cotton panties.  
“I want...to join in…” she said, as she pulled her bra straps down, but blushing as she did so. She was very nervous about having her brother see her naked, especially since she was wet, but she had now seen him naked, so it made her feel better. She took a deep breath, and slipped off her bra, her nipples already hard from the chill and her arousal. Sora looked away. “Steph, please turn...his head towards me…” she commanded, and Steph obeyed, moving his head, and, for good measure, held his eyes open, so he had to see her.  
He stared at his sister’s small breasts, little hills protruding from her pale, beautiful, smooth chest. She took another breath, before hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her panties, and, taking another deep breath, she pulled them down, and off, kicking them aside. Sora’s eyes subconsciously locked on to her hairless, smooth pussy. He could tell she was wet. He didn’t want to look, but he did at the same time, but he had no choice in the matter either way. His eyes flicked towards Tte, who was holding the camera and grinning like a madman.  
“Why are you doing this?” he asked, and Tet shrugged.  
“Because I’m bored, so why not?” he answered. Sora frowned and looked back towards the still advancing Shiro, trying to look her in the eyes.  
“We can’t record this!” This video isn’t just mature anymore, it’s downright illegal!” he cried out, but was ignored as Shiro crawled on top of him, her knee between his legs, touching his dick.  
“It’s fine...as long as no one...finds out.” Shiro said, and leaned forward to embrace Sora in a kiss. He gasped, and did again as she grabbed his dick and started pumping it. She stuck her tongue inside his mouth, intertwining it with his. He couldn’t help himself, and started kissing back. After a moment, they broke the kiss, and she turned around to stick her butt in his face, before she began to suck his dick. He lurched, it somehow completely different with his sister doing it, and, knowing what she intended, he lifted her hips slightly, and stuck his tongue inside. Shiro moaned, removing her mouth from his dick. She looked towards Steph, who was watching in a mixture of horror and jealousy.  
“Untie him.” Shiro ordered. Stephanie drooled as she did so. Sora moved his hands to open her lips more, so his tongue could go in further. Shiro moaned as she continued sucking him. Moans filled the air. Tet continued smiling as he recorded. Eventually, Shiro moved off of Sora, to his disappointment.  
“Steph...do you want...a turn?” Shiro asked and Stephanie nodded, assuming the same position, and Stephanie and Sora picked up where the siblings had left off. Pleasure unlike anything she had felt before shot through Stephanie. It made it hard to focus on Sora’s dick, and, after a moment, Shiro had them stop.  
“Sorry, Steph...I know I said...you could have a turn...but, this...is mine.” she said as she climbed back on Sora, a confused look on his face that turned into a slight look of horror as he realized what she was about to do, as she sat on her knees, grabbing his dick, and placing the tip against her pussy.  
“No, Shiro, no!” Sora cried. “I can’t do that to you! You should do this with someone else, years from now, not me!”  
“But…” Shiro said quietly, looking down at his dick. “...I want my first...to be...with you…” Sora’s eyes widened, wanting to protest, buthe submitted, sighing and nodding his head. She slowly lowered herself, grimacing as his dick slid inside her, which was tight, as he would have expected, eventually bumping into her hymen. She cried out slightly as it broke, her virginity officially taken by her brother, as blood trickled down and out of her pussy. His dick went deeper and deeper, all the way to the base. Then, slowly, Shiro went up, and down again, up and down, his dick sliding in and out of her wet pussy. Sora grabbed her and moved them so he could thrust for her. He was still hesitant at first, but the sweet feeling of her lips and insides wrapping around his dick soon overtook him, and he began going faster and faster. They moaned as one, fulfilling the deepest desires together as he thrust, getting faster and faster still, before finally, Sora climaxed into her, his semen filling her, a brief thought of dread at the possible consequences of this flashing through his head, before it vanished. Sora pulled completely out, semen leaking from Shiro’s pussy. They laid on the floor, panting heavily. Tet laughed.  
“Well, I guess my work here is done!” he said, handing the phone to Stephanie, who was still staring. “That sure was fun to watch! Call me again if you ever do something like that again! Bye bye for now! ★” he said, vanishing. Stephanie continued staring as Shiro looked to her.  
“You can have...your turn...later…” Shiro said between breaths. Stephanie pouted in response as she stopped the recording.


End file.
